If $x \otimes y = 8y+3$ and $x \oslash y = x(y-6)$, find $(4 \otimes 3) \oslash 6$.
Answer: First, find $4 \otimes 3$ $ 4 \otimes 3 = (8)(3)+3$ $ \hphantom{4 \otimes 3} = 27$ Now, find $27 \oslash 6$ $ 27 \oslash 6 = 27(6-6)$ $ \hphantom{27 \oslash 6} = 0$.